Drahoslava Scarp
'''Drahoslava June Scarp '''is a character in the Gravity by Pringles series, and a character in the extended Sactownverse. She is the eldest teenage daughter of Thomas Scarp and his wife Barunka Scarp, who resides in the Democratic People's Republic of Scarpdesia located nearby the nation of Kiskadee alongside her family. She is very loyal to her father, and is also noted to be her father's personal favorite, to the point where rumors have begun that she may take over the dictatorship eventually. Appearance Often described as strikingly beautiful, Drahoslava is described as being replica of her mother, save for her age. She is a bit shorter than her mother, making her roughly the same size as many of the characters, especially the other teenagers that exist within the Sactownverse. Like both of her parents, Drahoslava's hair is jet black, and she is often seen wearing it very long. Unlike her father, and more like her mother, she has a natural tanned skintone. Her wardrobe is described as being one of the world's best fashions, and ones that she came up with herself. Like her mother, her hairstyles change quite a bit. Personality Unlike her parents, Drahoslava is often seen in public. She has been known to be seen hanging out in both her palace in Scartropolis, and the upper class districts of Cape Kiskadee, where she is rumored to have a personal penthouse. Thanks to these sightings, she has been described as 100% loyal to her father, and does anything that she feels will make him happy. She is described as being horrifically bratty to the point where she has shown the same amount of cruelty towards others as her mother has. She tends to throw major temper tantrums, and has been known to physically injure anyone that stands in the way of her getting what she wants. Notably, several of her younger siblings have been injured severely in her rages. In addition, much like her mother, she looks down upon the residents of Scarpdesia and has referred to them as "pathetic peasants". She is also known for her major dislike of the non-elite of Cape Kiskadee, often referring to them as "pieces of shit", the most notable of these being Rebecca Moreno, who she has self-declared as her personal rival. During the Zodiac Medallion conflict, this rivalry seems to have transferred over to Dennis Bilington, who she sees as a "piece of shit that doesn't want her family to have nice things". History Born 16 years prior to the events of Sactown United to both Thomas Scarp, and his wife Barunka Scarp, Drahoslava grew up with an excessive amount of privileges and luxury that the common folk of Scarpdesia could only dream about. Being the personal favorite of her father's since she was born, she was able to travel the world unsupervised, and with anything that she wanted. When her father decided to begin a war to secure the Zodiac Medallions, Drahoslava took a top spot as a general in her father's plan. Her reason for joining is her claim that she wishes to protect the people of Scarpdesia, although rumors have stated that she's looking to take over from her father and double-cross him. Abilities Appearances Sactown United Drahoslava will make her playable fighting game debut in Sactown United, where she is a top general within the Scarpdesian Milita. She is confirmed to be one of the main antagonists in the game. Gallery Trivia *Drahoslava was based off of the real-life First Daughter, and Advisor to the President of the United States, Ivanka Trump. Coincidentally, Ivanka Trump exists within the Sactownverse. **In addition, Drahoslava mentions several times throughout Sactown United that she is a close friend of Ivanka Trump. Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Original Characters Category:Sactownverse Category:Scorpios Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Females Category:Female Villains Category:Villains